Please Save Me from My Darkness
by Morbid-Obsession
Summary: Sasuke is being taken over form the darkness within him. Is there someone out there to help the raven. There is...but will Sasuke allow his speical person to help?... SasuNaru. implied pairings inside. Yaoi! Possible Lemon! Cutting! R&R!
1. Cutting Through the Pain

Hey ppl Sumi-Sabaku here formerly known as AngelFire3691. I feel like making a suicide attempt cutting type story! It is just one of my favorite types of story and sadly there are not many of them. Soooo I feel like starting one! I will update my other stories soon…hopefully! Its just I have so much schoolwork and I'm just lazy. And also it is because I love reading fanfic so much I never have time to update –sweatdrop-. Well I'm not sure if this will be multi-chaptered story and if it is I'm not sure how long. But enjoy!

**Warnings: **

Yaoi! Yes yaoi! Got to love it

Suicide attempts or cutting

No character death don't worry I hate that so much!

Swearing

Possible lemon

**Parings: **

SasuNaru (definitely)

GaaraLee

NejiShika

KakaIru

ShinoKiba

Maybe more parings not sure.

**Chapter info:**

"_thought"_

"Talking"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it…I wish I did so I can make it SasuNaru…which it will be!

On with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Please…Save Me from My darkness…_**

**Chapter 1: Cutting Through the Pain**

Friendship…a mutual commitment between two people…the love and devotion between two. _Can I really say I have that? Am I even capable of having this? I'm tainted by the darkness within me…I don't even deserve to see this._ "I wish I could…at least experience it…" Sasuke whispered into the air on his way home after watching his "friends" on the training grounds. "Their not my friends…only comrades…" Sasuke kept reminding himself. _I really wish it was different…but I wouldn't want to taint them…especially Naruto…I can't let him be tainted by me anymore than he has by being on the same team as me…_

Sasuke continued on his way to the Uchiha mansion. As he approached his front door he fumbled for his keys. Finally placing the key into the lock he pushed the door open and leaned heavily on the frame. All his earlier thoughts came rushing forward when he saw that darkness that would consume him. Like every night when he returned he quick ran to his room and shut the door.

Sasuke turned on the light while walking through his room. Sasuke walked into the bath room turning the light on as well. Looking in the mirror he gave himself a disgusted look. He hated how the darkness claimed his life, how it haunted him every second of the day, reminding him he can never be with the one he loved. That thought alone made Sasuke heart wretch. "Why…why can't I just live a normal life?!" Sasuke yelled whileramming his fist into the mirror, shattering it. Little pieces of glass stuck into his hand. It brought a sense of…relief. But it wasn't enough. Sasuke bent down and opened the cabinet beneath his sink not bothering to take out the glass from his hand.

"Hey old buddy…" Sasuke murmured as he took out a sharp, gleaming kunai from a silver box. Unlike his regular kunai this one looked…new, unlike his other kunai that he used during battle or training. Sasuke sat on the floor, his back against the cabinet where the stink was. Taking off the arm guards and long sleeve shirt, which he now wore to hide his scars, he brought the kunai close to wrist but not close enough that he was near the heart of the vein. He brought the tip across his arm forming a bright red line. It didn't bleed but it stung "awww...yes…" Sasuke sighed allowing the sting to take away some of the pain he felt in his heart. Deciding to go a bit further Sasuke dug the kunai a bit deeper drawing blood. He watched fascinated how his blood was such a rich red color as it dripped on the floor.

Sasuke stared at his blood with a blank stare. He wasn't among the conscious per se at the moment. The movement of the blade reassured us his wakefulness. "More…more…damn it!...leave me alone!...why do you always haunt me Itachi!...". Tears feel unbeknownst from Sasuke's eyes. Moving the blood-stained kunai to his other arm he continued mumble his rant. Itachi killing there parents as well as the whole clan and leaving Sasuke to suffer left him with a guilt that tore at his heart. It was part of the same darkness that seemed to suffocate him and squeezed his heart until it seemed it would stop beating.

_Naruto… I will only taint you with my presence…I don't know what the villagers see that I don't…I see a gorgeous blond with stunning blue eyes, and a person that always tries to envelope everyone in his cheerfulness…I don't see this so called murderer they all claim you is…but me on the other hand…they see this...perfect shinobi with no problems…and my looks…they don't really care about me…or try to get to know the real me…but you Naruto…you were always there for me…I know you care for me…but I always push you away…I'm…I'm so sorry…I just don't want you to be taken by the darkness…I don't want to lose you to…that's why we always fight…looks believable I bet…I know everyone really thinks I hate you…but it hurts me… receiving the insults as well as throwing them back in your face…but I love you so fucking much…it hurts… but this darkness hurts even more…knowing if I got close it would take you away to…like it did everything else in my life…and if Itachi comes back I know its believable enough that we "hate" each other that he wont use you to get to me…but I know he will go after you for the kyuubi…but it brings me some comfort I'm not the cause of that pain…but I still hurt when you are…why the hell does my life need to be so god damn difficult! _

As that last thought ran through Sasukes mind Sasuke sliced a little bit too hard on his arm. It wasn't life threatening but it still hurt like hell! It still was…comforting. Touching his face as he felt the tears running down his cheeks he decided he should stop. Didn't want to be too weak in the morning for anyone to notice. Taking one last look at the beautiful object that was his only source of comfort he cleaned it up and placed it carefully back into the silver box looking brand new. He looked at his arms not really caring if he left them like that and they got infected. But he knew it would bring up some serious questions if anyone saw or he lost enough blood to cause a problem. So finally deciding to clean his wounds he opened the cabinet above his sink and took out the first aid that lay hidden. After washing off the blood in the sink he wrapped both his pale arms in bandages, not caring to put disinfectant because like he said he didn't care if they got infected. Putting the first aid back in its place and cleaning up the blood that still lied on the floor Sasuke left the bathroom after turning off the light. He decided to take a shower in the morning. He had to admit the small portion of blood he lost was taking his toll on him as well as the exhaustion from the days training.

Sasuke took off his shirt and threw it to some unknown part of his room, not caring where it landed. Walking over to his drawers he removed a fresh pair of pajama pants and slipped them on after having taken off his shorts. He didn't want to put a shirt on because he wanted to see the bandages on his arms to remind him of the pain he felt…even though the throbbing pain in his arms did exist. Slipping into bed Sasuke laid on his back staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes of staring the exhaustion was taking over. Sasuke allowed himself to fall asleep after his final thought. _Naruto…

* * *

_

The next morning Sasuke woke up feeling weak as usual. His nightly events always making him feel this way. He headed for the bathroom to take his shower.

Finally making it into the bathroom Sasuke once again turned on the light. Looking into the broken mirror Sasuke saw he looked paler than usual. Looking at his arms he noticed they didn't stop bleeding like they usually do. But it wasn't that bad…at least at the moment. Sasuke removed the soiled bandages and hopped into the shower. Wincing as the water hit the fresh cuts Sasuke softly rubbed a cloth over them to get rid of the caked blood. Sighing Sasuke let the water run on the cuts for a bit longer before he cleaned the rest of his body. Wrapping a towel around his waist Sasuke started the task of re-bandaging his cuts. After the white material was in place Sasuke put away the bandages, picked up his clothes of the floor, and headed back for his room. He picked up the shirt he threw last night and put it with the rest of the clothes in the hamper.

Sasuke took out a fresh pair of clothes. But instead of his normal blues shirt and white shorts he decided to put on a long black sleeve shirt and black jeans. After fixing his hair Sasuke grabbed his arm guards and put them on making sure they were secure. Didn't want any accidents happening that can cause a problem. Sasuke then grabbed his holster and strapped it to his leg. After grabbing his keys and money he was off.

Walking slowly down the streets Sasuke saw many of his comrades. He saw Shino sitting against a tree with Kiba's head lying in his lap as he slept. Hinata was close by playing with Akamaru. _I wish that could be me and Naruto…_ Sasuke thought sadly. As he continued down the street he saw many of his other comrades. He saw Neji lying in the grass next to Shikamaru with their hands together. _How did they get together?… _He saw Tenten, Ino, and Chouji hanging out and talking since their teams were all going to work together that day. He also saw Lee and Gaara off to the side with Lee talking up a storm as Gaara just sat and listened. _Now how the HELL did they get together…o yea the fight with each other and Kimimaru…but what is Gaara doing here?..._Deciding he was just visiting Lee he continued on his way leaving the thoughts behind. Passing by the school Sasuke saw Iruka with Konohamaru, the boys friends, had the rest of his class. He couldn't help but notice Iruka had a light blush on his cheeks as he instructed the class. _Hmm Kakashi must have been here…pervert…_ He knew of the relationship Iruka and Kakashi had, even Sakura did, but Naruto…he was still ignorant of the fact. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Temari and Kankuro sitting a ways from Iruka. _Why are they here…o well…they must be helping him or something…_

Sasuke continued on his way until he finally made it to the designated spot, the training grounds. _Unbelievable Kakashi should be here…I thought after having molested Iruka he heads here…guess not…probably reading his porn book for a while before he reads it while training us…damn him…_Sasuke took his normal stance by a tree, his hands in his pockets and no emotion on his face, not even his annoyance that Kakashi wasn't here. It was 6 in the morning, dark and cold. _Damn him!_ Sakura came a few seconds after he did and he dreaded the coming conversation when she squealed.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"How are you?!" she said as she latched onto his arm causing him to wince. Unfortunately Naruto came and saw the wince.

"Hey Sasuke-teme what's up with you, you alright?" Naruto asked with concern burning in his eyes. "I'm fine!" Sasuke all but growled out. Sasuke winced again but not from Sakura latched on to his arm like a leech but the way Naruto greeted him and his response. Sasuke saw some of the concern that was burning in Naruto's eyes a few seconds before lessen and he sighed getting depressed. Sasuke pried Sakura off his arm and stepped away from her. Naruto took this opportunity to stand in between Sasuke and Sakura for some unknown reason to both of them. _Hmm Naruto hasn't asked sakura on a date lately…maybe he gave up on her…I hope so…_Before Sakura could yell at Naruto, Kakashi came out of no where in a poof of smoke and raised his hand in a normal Kakashi greeting while reading his Icha Icha paradise novel.

"Yo"

"You're late!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled at their sensei. Sasuke didn't even know why they bothered asking…he was late every morning…

"I'm sorry but I had to save a young girl from the killer wooden giraffes of doom!" Kakashi yelled flexing his fingers in front of his face for affect. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow while Sakura's and Naruto's mouth hung open and eyebrows twitched. _Wow…that was the weirdest excuse he came up with yet…_After Sakura and Naruto snapped out of it they both pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi and yelled "You liar!"

"Anyway…for today's training I want you all to practice with your physical strength. No chakra." With that said Kakashi hopped into a tree and continued to read. Sasuke and the others just sighed and did what Kakashi said. They each lined up side by side facing a post. They all started with a series of punches and kicks. Sasuke seem to be beating the shit out of his post. He seemed to be so focused on what he was doing he did not even stop to rest after an hour straight.

Sasuke seemed to be in a trance. It seemed like he was battling with the darkness within him. On the outside it definitely looked like Sasuke was winning but inside he was still losing himself. Sakura and Naruto just watched Sasuke continue to fight the post from their position on the ground. They were taking a break and amazed Sasuke still had the energy to continue non-stop. Sakura gasped and Naruto shot up when they saw blood dripping onto the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. No answer. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed again. Still no reply. "Sasuke wake up damn it!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed Sasuke's arm. This effectively brought Sasuke back out of his trance. Sasuke stared at Naruto, then the blood on the ground, and then the blood seeping through his shirt. He wrenched his arm out of Naruto's hand and held it close to his body. Kakashi came down from the tree and stood next to the team the first time he heard Naruto yell Sasuke's name and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Sakura just sat with a shocked expression on her face. "Sasuke are you ok?" Kakashi asked with concern also present in his eyes. "Y-yea I'm f-fine" "No you're not your fucking bleeding!" Naruto yelled and reached out to grab Sasuke's arm again but Sasuke stepped back effectively out of Naruto's range. He continued to back up and suddenly fled from the scene.

"Kakashi-sensei…what do you think is wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly two minutes after Sasuke fled.

"I think he was just pushing himself a little bit too hard lately" Kakashi said to reassure the girl but knew something was seriously wrong and had an idea of what the problem might be. "Don't worry about" Kakashi knew that saying that was no use.

Without a word Naruto ran off after Sasuke. _Go help him Naruto…you're the only one that can…_Kakashi thought as he watched the boy run off.

* * *

Sasuke ran and continued to run without looking back. _Shit! How could I have been so stupid and careless! Damn now they are going to find out! I know Kakashi probably figured it out. Sakura's a smart girl she will figure it out. Naruto…the least I want to find out! But would it be such a bad thing…yes it would!...I can't let him get close…I cant lose him… _Sasuke said these words with tears running down his face.

* * *

_Sasuke…what's wrong with you?..._Naruto thought as he ran after the raven. _Sasuke's clearly out of sight but since he was heading in this direction I know he's heading home. I think I should give him a bit of time to himself but…oh my god! Just be alright Sasuke! I don't want to lose another precious person.

* * *

_

Sasuke slammed through his front door and ran up to the bathroom without even bothering to lock the front door. Sasuke quickly slammed open the bathroom door and turn on the light. Looking into the broken mirror Sasuke saw his tear stained cheeks and rubbed at his eyes furiously. _Damn it! Why!_ Sasuke punched the mirror with one hand officially cutting it again. He didn't feel it at the moment. _Why was I so damn careless! _Sasuke punched the mirror again but with the other hand giving it the same treatment. Sasuke punched it a couple more times before he stopped and sunk to his knees breathing hard. After he got his emotions and breathing in control he stood up.

He took off his soiled shirt and threw it in the sink. Sasuke took off the soiled bandages as well as the rest of his clothes and hopped into the shower for he second time that day. After he freshened up he put a fresh towel around his slim waist and cleaned up the broken glass around the sink and floor. After depositing the fragments into the garbage as well as his bandages Sasuke picked up his dirtied shirt and took it to the laundry room. After placing it into the washing machine Sasuke headed back into the bathroom. He made sure there was no more fragments anywhere or if there was any more blood. Everything was normal…except for the broken mirror. Sasuke made a mental note to get a new one. Sasuke headed for his room with the first aid. Sighing Sasuke noticed his bead sheets were soiled with blood to._ How didn't I notice that this morning?..._ Sasuke placed the box on the bedside table and removed the sheets from his bed. Sasuke head back to the laundry room and stuck the sheets into the other washer available. Hey he lived in a mansion; of course he will have more than one appliance for everything.

Sasuke returned to the bedroom with fresh sheets in his arms. After putting the new sheets on his bed Sasuke headed for his drawer and took out a new pair of pajama pants and underwear like he did the previous night. Sitting on his bed Sasuke stared at his arms. Sasuke traced some of his old scars as well as the new cuts. Sighing a bit Sasuke actually put disinfectant on the cuts and re-bandaged his arms for the third time in two days. Sasuke just lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was tired but his troubled mind wouldn't let him sleep. So he just laid there.

Outside Sasukes bedroom window Naruto watched the raven the whole time he entered and left his bedroom. He blushed the whole time he saw Sasuke in the short little towel and was disappointed when Sasuke put on his pajama pants. But he did get a quick glance at that cute ass of his. That made Naruto's blush deepen even more. But when he saw Sasuke trace all his old scars as well as the new cuts a wave of confusion hit him. _Why does Sasuke have all these scars?...I don't think it can be from training…_Naruto decided he should check up on his raven and inched closer to the window from the branch he stood on. Slipping his fingers under the slightly parted window he opened it wide enough for him to slip through.

Hearing a noise to his side Sasuke saw Naruto hop into his room. Gasping Sasuke sat up quickly looking at Naruto with wide eyes. Sasuke quickly hid both his arms behind his back and faced Naruto fully. Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke bare chest. Naruto thinking it wise to look away before he said something stupid looked into Sasukes face instead of his chest. _Why is he blushing… _Sasuke thought. But the thought banished from his mind quickly as he saw Naruto approach the bed. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. "Sasuke… what are those scars from?" Sasuke paled at the dreaded question. _Oh my god! He's going to find out! _"Naruto…"

Yes! A cliffy! Muhahahaha I'm evil! I know! Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chappie! I'm still not sure how long this will be! I am hoping to update by Wednesday night or sometime Thursday! Since its not going to be a very long story…or maybe it will…but anyway since I love these types of fics I am hoping to update soon!

**PLEASE REVIEW**!!! It helps me update!

Thank you all! i love you! Until next time! Byez!


	2. Danger

Hey ppl. I'm back again and with a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. But I'm kind of sad. A lot of people check the story out, add it to their favorites or alerts but they don't review. Besides me writing this story because I want to write I do it to see the responses of others. So please if you don't mind can you please leave a review? It seriously makes me update faster because I know people like. If not its like why am I putting this up? I'm also sad because I got some very sad new about my friends mother…and just some personal problems…so all the sadness is inspiring me to continue. I just stalled to see how many ppl read and if they want more. **ALSO FANFIC WOULDN'T LET ME UPDATE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!** So I'm sorry for the wait and long A/N. Well I don't think I have anything else to say. If not I'll say it at the end.

**Warnings: **

In first chapter.

**Parings: **

In first chapter.

**Chapter info:**

"_thought"_

"Talking"

"_**Dream"**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it…why must you keep bringing this up!!! –cries-

On with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Please…Save Me from My darkness…**_

**Chapter 2: Danger**

_**Last time…**_

Outside Sasukes bedroom window Naruto watched the raven the whole time he entered and left his bedroom. He blushed the whole time he saw Sasuke in the short little towel and was disappointed when Sasuke put on his pajama pants. But he did get a quick glance at that cute ass of his. That made Naruto's blush deepen even more. But when he saw Sasuke trace all his old scars as well as the new cuts a wave of confusion hit him. _Why does Sasuke have all these scars?...I don't think it can be from training…_Naruto decided he should check up on his raven and inched closer to the window from the branch he stood on. Slipping his fingers under the slightly parted window he opened it wide enough for him to slip through.

Hearing a noise to his side Sasuke saw Naruto hop into his room. Gasping Sasuke sat up quickly looking at Naruto with wide eyes. Sasuke quickly hid both his arms behind his back and faced Naruto fully. Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke bare chest. Naruto thinking it wise to look away before he said something stupid looked into Sasukes face instead of his chest. _Why is he blushing… _Sasuke thought. But the thought banished from his mind quickly as he saw Naruto approach the bed. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. "Sasuke… what are those scars from?" Sasuke paled at the dreaded question. _Oh my god! He's going to find out! _"Naruto…"

* * *

_**Present…**_

"Well?"

"It's nothing…" Sasuke said as he slowly slid off the bed making sure his arms were not totally visible.

"Sasuke you have scars all over your arms how is that nothing?!" Naruto asked with his voice rising in volume and pitch.

"I said its nothing!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Naruto. He suddenly looked away and headed for his drawer, his face full of regret after that short and sudden outburst. Naruto was shocked for a moment and stared sadly at Sasuke's back as he put on a long sleeve black shirt. _What is it Sasuke…that's keeping you from me? What's keeping you from opening up to me?… _"Sasuke you can talk to me…you know that right?" Naruto said softly looking down at his hands as he sat on Sasukes bed.

Sasuke was shocked. He stared wide-eyed at Naruto. _Does he really mean that?...but I can't tell him…I can't let him in…I need to tell him something though…_ After a moment Sasuke found out what he would tell Naruto. With a sigh Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the bed. When Naruto felt the weight next to him he looked up at Sasuke sadly. It broke Sasuke's heart that he was going to lie to him._ Maybe I should…No! I can't tell him!_

"Listen Naruto, these cuts are nothing. But if you must know…these cuts are from…when…there from when Itachi tried to kill me. I just don't like anyone to see them." Sasuke said the final words looking away from Naruto afraid if he looked into Naruto's eyes he could tell he was lying.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said staring at Sasuke with sadness and also doubt. _If he got those scars from Itachi…then why is he bleeding now?..._

"Like I said it's nothing" Sasuke replied as he got up and stood in front of Naruto. Naruto looked up at Sasuke questioningly. "You want to get some ramen Naruto?"

Naruto was a bit more than shocked hearing those words coming from Sasuke. "Uhhh…" Sasuke chuckled seeing Naruto's face some what trying to get away from the earlier topic.

"Oh guess not then. Well I'll see you later Naruto." Sasuke said as he slipped out of the room with a pair of pants, his holster, arm guards, money and keys and headed for the bathroom to put the objects on or away in his pockets.

Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed for a minute just starting ahead. _Well…if he's asking to buy me ramen then I guess he's fine…well not totally he never asked to buy me ramen. But hey there's a start for everything. But I will find out what's wrong with him. Sooner or later…hope its sooner… _Naruto stood up and walked out of Sasukes bedroom to see Sasuke walking out the bathroom fully clothed._ Why is he making sure the bathroom is closed…I bet he's hiding something in there…_

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hmmm?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto with his hands in his pockets.

"The offer still up for grabs?!" Naruto asked quickly hoping it still was. Sasuke just chuckled.

"Yea sure Naruto, come on." Sasuke said as he headed for the stairs.

"Ahh I'll be there in a second I left something in your room."

"Yeah yeah hurry up dobe or I'm leaving your ass!" Sasuke yelled form downstairs as he put on his shoes.

"Yea right teme!" Naruto yelled back as he slowly made his way towards the door, not sure what he was going to find. Unfortunately everything was fine…except for a broken mirror. _Why the hell is Sasuke's mirror broken…and why hasn't he changed it yet…_ deciding to store that tid bit of information for later use Naruto closed the door as he heard Sasuke yell "I'm leaving dumbass!"

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yelled back as he ran down the stairs he saw Sasuke use moments before. He saw Sasuke staring ahead with a very bored look while holding the door open.

"Took you long enough dobe!" Sasuke replied shutting and locking the door behind both of them.

"Teme" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I guess you don't want any ramen" Sasuke replied quickly enjoying the reaction he was getting out of the blond.

"No! Sasuke don't be mean! Please! Momma nooo!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the last statement.

"Phst. Whatever dobe"

"Stop calling me dobe!"

"Hn."

The talking ceased for a while as they headed for the ramen shop. Once inside the shop Naruto plopped down in one of the available seats, Sasuke sitting in the one next to him. As Naruto ordered his first bowl of ramen Sasuke just stared at Naruto. _Why did I ask him out…this is just hurting me more…and my wallet…oh well I have enough money anyway…_ Sasuke just continued to stare until Naruto was in his face shaking his shoulders.

"Sasuke…Sasuke!... What the hell! Sasuke!"

"What…" Sasuke replied softly as he blushed at the close proximity.

"Are you ok? And why are you blushing"

"I'm not blushing!" Sasuke replied quickly and turned away to order his food. He wasn't hungry but he wanted to at least show he was eating something. Truth be told Sasuke didn't eat much only when he though he needed to… after Naruto's third bowl he brought up yet another dreaded question. "Sasuke why is the mirror in your bathroom broken" looking shocked for second Sasuke came up with a quick retort "Why were you in there in the first place?!" Naruto was taken aback "Uhhh no reason…" deciding to let the subject drop for a while Naruto ordered another bowl of ramen. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and continued to eat the little bit he would. After Naruto's nine bowls he pulled away satisfied. Sasuke barely ate half and pushed his away. Naruto shocked that the ramen was going to go to waste he asked the obvious question.

"You want that Sasuke?"

"No you can have it…"

"Thank you I love you!!!!" how Sasuke wished those words were truly real… after Naruto finished up the bowl Sasuke paid and they headed out. Before they both headed their separate ways Sasuke felt a hand on wrist. Turning around he looked into Naruto's eyes as he spoke.

"You know Sasuke I meant what I said earlier…you can trust me and come to me when you need help…" Sasuke shocked again by the statement said the first thing he could think of "Uhhh sure…yea…" Naruto was a little sad about the reply but it was a start. Deciding to try again in the morning he bid Sasuke good night.

"Night Sasuke" Naruto started to walk off.

"Night…Naruto…" Sasuke replied also but so softly he doubted Naruto heard it, but little did he know Naruto did and smiled. Feeling something wet once again on his arms Sasuke headed home as well.

* * *

Naruto kicked off his shoes and threw his orange jacket on the back of a chair as soon as he entered his apartment. Sighing Naruto headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed. Letting a relieved sigh escape his lips as the water hit his flesh Naruto thought back to earlier event. _What can be wrong with him…why does he continually push me away…doesn't he see how much I care about him!_ Feeling depressed after those thoughts Naruto shut off the water, put a towel around his waist and headed for his room. After changing into some night clothes Naruto gingerly pick up his night cap from his pillow. It was the same one Sasuke gave him when they were younger. Sitting down on his bed he looked at the piece of material lovingly. Naruto started to think back to their younger years…when they never fought as much…_heh I doubt he even remembers giving it to me… it was a long time ago…but I still cherish it…its one of the few things I value in life…_

After that final thought Naruto put the cap snuggly on his head and crawled under the covers._ Maybe he will tell me what's bugging him tomorrow…_Naruto was fast asleep… but not for long…

* * *

Sasuke got home around the same time as Naruto did. Like every night Sasuke headed for the bathroom. Sasuke took off his blood soaked shirt and threw it into the sink. Not even bothering to wipe off the blood that stuck to his skin Sasuke grabbed the oh so familiar box. The blade shone brightly like every other night but it seemed that it held an even deadlier edge this time. Sitting in his usual spot Sasuke thought about his earlier events as well.

_He says I can trust him…I know I can...I trust him with my life…even if he doesn't know it…I doubt he's worried over me…it's not like I'm that important or my life revolves around him…but it still would be nice to be worried about for once…especially by the one I care most about in life… I'd give up my life for him in a second…no thoughts… just a quick action… my worthless life for his…seems fair…he got a life to live while I try to escape the darkness that is my life… it seems life doesn't go my way… it just gets in the way…its just one big dark abyssis that constantly tries to swallow me whole… it's going to take me eventually…why do I stall the inevitable? My only savior…my only source of light that can save me from my darkness…will never burn for me…why is life so fucking unfair!_

After that last thought Sasuke cut deep…too deep. "Shit!" Sasuke yelled trying to stop the flow of blood. "Damn I didn't mean to cut this deep! This looks fatal…I better get help…" Already feeling weak because of the lack of blood Sasuke grabbed his shirt from the sink and wrapped it around the damaged limb. He held his arm close to his body in an effort to staunch the flow of blood. It wasn't working… Sasuke eventually made it out the door and started making his way to the hospital or at least in a direction someone was likely to be. It was deserted. _Damn! Why does my life need to be so fucked up! No one is even around when I need them…_ Sasuke feel to his knees and tumbled sideways. _This is it I guess… I guess life had enough of me…I won't fight it…my only regret…not telling Naruto that I love him…_ Sasukes eyes dropped by the second as blood started to form around him. The last thing he heard was a dreadful scream from his blond angel "Sasuke!"

* * *

Naruto thrashed in his sleep and whimpers were heard throughout the room. Naruto was having one of his repeating nightmares that plagued him almost every night.

**_Naruto ran as the villagers threw rocks at his small form. Nasty cuts and bruises adorned his body. Naruto fell to the ground and covered his head as more rocks were thrown at him. "Go away and die you damn monster! We don't need you terrorizing our village again!" things along those lines were thrown in Naruto's face. The sad thing was he totally didn't understand why the villagers hated him so much. He never did anything to them. He just tried to make peace with the village but they just pushed him away like he was worthless. Out of nowhere a villager came out with a long blade. He stood over the small form ready to slash him. "Go back to hell you demon!" the villager yelled as the blade came down ready to make contact with Naruto's flesh._**

However before the blade was able to touch Naruto he woke up with a start and breathing heavily. Sitting up quickly Naruto held his head in his hand. Naruto stayed like this for a few minutes until his breathing somewhat returned to normal._ It seemed so real this time…why do I keep having these dreams… why do they haunt me?…_

"I need some air" Naruto said softly to the night air. Getting out of bed Naruto changed into some clothes and headed out side. Breathing in the night air Naruto felt better. Every time a nightmare got too much for him he went out for a bit to calm his nerves. Naruto headed down his usual way, which was heading towards Sasuke's place. Naruto walked at a slow pace. Naruto enjoyed his time outside. It got him away from his nightmares that would soon return when his head would hit the pillow. It was even nicer since no one was out…it was kind of late. He doubted any one would be outside. As Naruto continued to walk down the street he saw a crumpled form on the floor. Deciding to check it out, Naruto walked faster. What he saw made his heart drop. Blood….there was so much blood! "Sasuke…Sasuke!" Naruto yelled but the wind carried his cry into the night air…

* * *

I'm so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I already had started it a while ago and had a bit to finish but I had so much work to do from school plus the fact I been playing my games like Final Fantasy XII and this game on the internet…as well as my reading, lazy self, and family. But at least I got it done. My depressed mood allowed it to happen. I hope you all had a nice thanksgiving! And I hope you all are happy with the chapter. **Please Review!** It will really help my mood! Thank you!

Until next time…


	3. It's Finally Over

Hey people! Yep updating again and it's been a while. My bad! Just waiting to see how people liked the story. But since I haven't updated in a while I'm going to now. Be happy! I actually had this chapter ready a week ago but it wasn't edited. I'm sorry!

**Warnings: **

In first chapter.

**Parings: **

In first chapter.

**Chapter info:**

"_thought"_

"Talking"

"_**Dream"**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it…If I owned it why would I write a damn story on FanFiction. My evil plots would really be in the show! Duh!

On with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Please…Save Me from My darkness…**_

**Chapter 3: It's Finally Over**

_**Last time…**_

However before the blade was able to touch Naruto he woke up with a start and breathing heavily. Sitting up quickly Naruto held his head in his hand. Naruto stayed like this for a few minutes until his breathing somewhat returned to normal._ It seemed so real this time…why do I keep having these dreams… why do they haunt me?…_

"I need some air" Naruto said softly to the night air. Getting out of bed Naruto changed into some clothes and headed out side. Breathing in the night air Naruto felt better. Every time a nightmare got too much for him he went out for a bit to calm his nerves. Naruto headed down his usual way, which was heading towards Sasuke's place. Naruto walked at a slow pace. Naruto enjoyed his time outside. It got him away from his nightmares that would soon return when his head would hit the pillow. It was even nicer since no one was out…it was kind of late. He doubted any one would be outside. As Naruto continued to walk down the street he saw a crumpled form on the floor. Deciding to check it out, Naruto walked faster. What he saw made his heart drop. Blood….there was so much blood! "Sasuke…Sasuke!" Naruto yelled but the wind carried his cry into the night air…

* * *

_**Present…**_

_Oh my god! What am I going to do! He's going to die if I don't do something!_

Tears began to run down Naruto's face as he dropped to his knees besides the dieing boy. _Dammit Sasuke don't die on me!_ Naruto mentally screamed. _Your one of the few people I have left…_ Naruto began searching for where the source of blood was coming from. Noticing it was from Sasuke's wrist Naruto ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt and wrapped it around Sasuke's wrist to staunch the flow of blood.

_It's not working!_ Naruto began to cry harder hunched over Sasukes still form. Suddenly red chakra started to swirl around Naruto. The red chakra started to float above both boys and then swirled around Sasuke. Naruto sat up entranced as he watched his chakra curl around Sasukes wrist. When the chakra disappeared Naruto removed the soiled piece of cloth and sat amazed staring at the newly healed wound.

_Hey kit I healed the cut. You better do something quick he can still die. So hurry up you damn brat._ Naruto heard a distant voice in his head. "Kyuubi?..." _Yea that's right kid. I didn't do this for you but for my own benefit. If this boy dies then I'm going to be in a hell of a lot trouble with the state you'll be in… "_Kyuubi…thank you… so much…" Naruto began to cry again._ Shut up and do something, he lost to much blood you idiot! "_But what can I do!" Naruto continued to cry. _Damn it do I have to do everything! Just hold out your arm._

Naruto held out his arm and watched as the red chakra came forth once more. It started to become thin and sharp, like a needle. The needle-like chakra penetrated Naruto's flesh extracting blood. The blood traveled through the red chakra, like it would through a tube, and through a similar "needle" in Sasukes arm. You could not even tell blood was being transfused because the color of the chakra and blood were both such a rich red color. Naruto felt dizzy from the loss of blood but in no way did he try to stop the process in fear of losing Sasuke. A few seconds later the chakra disappeared into thin air._ That should do it brat. Just get him and your ass home. _"Thank you Kyuubi…".Naruto wiped his eyes, picked up Sasukes still form and began his way toward his home.

* * *

Naruto reached his front door in a matter of minutes. After placing Sasuke on his bed, he went into the kitchen and got a wet cloth as well as a bowl of warm water. Setting it on the bedside table Naruto began the task of stripping Sasuke of his blood-stained clothes until he was left in his boxers. Picking up the damp cloth Naruto began wiping off the dried blood that clung to Sasukes body. After he finished his task he washed out the cloth and well as Sasuke clothes. _Damn…there's no way this can be used again. _Placing it somewhere to dry anyway, Naruto return back to his room. Naruto dragged a chair next to his bed, which harbored the unconscious boy. Naruto stared at the beautiful face as he went into deep thought. 

_I thought Sasuke was having trouble but not this bad…why couldn't he just come to me! Damn him! But I don't think it was intentional that he was trying to kill himself…I found him in the middle of the street…meaning he was probably trying to get to the hospital or something…but how could he…it explains the scars…damn! I should have seen the signs sooner! Maybe I could have prevent this…maybe if I didn't fight with him so much he would have come to me…damn this is my fault! I could have prevented this…dammit Sasuke…can't you see how much I care about you…how much…I….love you…_

With that last thought Naruto placed his head on his arms at the edge of the bed and dozed off into a light sleep.

* * *

The sun shone through a window and shined on Sasuke's face. His still body began to twitch until he finally opened his eyes. _What happened… am I…still…alive? The cuts were too deep…I didn't make it to the hospital…what…who…_ Sasuke remained still, staring at the ceiling trying to clear his foggy mind. After about fifteen minutes Sasuke sat up. However a dizzy spell overcame him and he feel backwards onto the bed officially waking up Naruto. 

"Huh…what?" Naruto mumbled unaware of his surrounds. Finally becoming focused Naruto stared into Sasukes eyes. They both stared at each other for a while until sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Sasuke…?"

"Yea…"

"Why…why couldn't you come to me…?"

Sasuke didn't reply he just turned his head away from Naruto. Naruto, slightly disappointed, stood up. "I'm going to make us something to eat…be right back". Naruto headed out the room to make both of them a warm meal.

_Damn it…Of all the people to find me…it had to be him…I should have just died…its better than dieing from the pain in my heart… _These were Sasuke's last thoughts before darkness overcame him again.

**_Sasuke kept running…he couldn't stop…it would catch up…he couldn't let it catch up…if it did…it's all over… "I can't let it get me…I'm not ready to leave yet…" Sasuke panted from exhaustion. "Why can't you just leave me alone…" the darkness didn't listen…its just kept coming closer…waiting to envelope him. Sasuke tripped and looked back at his oncoming enemy. Sasuke started to crawl away but the darkness gripped his feet…it was too late "No! It can't end like this…why…" was Sasuke's last words before he was completely concealed by the dark abyss.

* * *

_**

"Sasuke wake up!" Naruto yelled as he shook the boy. Sasuke shot up suddenly, eyes searching wildly. He had been thrashing about and whimpering as he slept. "You ok?" Naruto asked concerned. Sasuke didn't answer; he just stared at a wall in the room. "Sasuke?" Naruto tap Sasuke softly causing him to jump. "Sorry…um here." Naruto sat a tray on Sasuke's lap holding a bowl of soup on it. Naruto sat down in the chair he slept in the night before and starting eating some of the soup from a bowl he brought for himself. Sasuke just stared at it before he took a small bite.

After both boys finished their meal Naruto took the bowls back to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway Naruto stared at Sasuke, deep in thought. _I wonder what the hell he can be thinking…how can he just keep me worrying like this?! That damn bastard! I'll show him. _Naruto thought angrily while walking up to Sasuke. He sat down on the bed and was eyelevel with Sasuke.

"What the hell you bastard! How can you! How could you! Why couldn't you just come to me…you bastard…" Naruto looked away not wanting to cry in front of the boy. Sasuke sat stunned. _What the hell…could he…does he…care this much?...no…he can't…I can't let him…I can't let him get close…I just…can't…_

"Hn its nothing dobe…" Naruto's head snapped back to face Sasuke.

"Nothing!" Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's wrists. "You call a slit wrist nothing! Do you call almost bleeding to death! Do you think your life nothing! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke yanked his hand out of Naruto's and held it to his body. "Shut the hell up! What do you know?!"

"I know you are going to kill yourself at this rate!"

"Just shut up Naruto! It's none of your damn business!"

"How the hell can I mind my own business when your doing this to yourself?!"

"Because its none of you concern" Sasuke tried to get out of the bed but Naruto just pushed him back down forcefully,

"What the hell is your problem?! Can't you see what you're doing to yourself?! What your doing to me?!" Naruto gasped not believing he let that last part slip out of his mouth. He backed off the bed and turned away. _Oh my fucking god! How the hell I let that slip! Now he's going to find out! I'm so screwed!_ Naruto continued to mentally scream at himself while Sasuke started at him wide-eyed. _Did he…just say that? I…wish so much that he means that…well if he said it…then he most likely meant it…he may not love me but at least I would know he would care that much._

"Dobe…why do you care?...don' t you…hate me?" Naruto turned to him eyes shinning.

"I thought _you_ hated me Sasuke…you don't always treat me the best you know…"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm…sorry" Naruto walk towards the bed and sat down again.

"Sasuke talk to me…I'm right here…and always have been…" a few tears have leaked out of Naruto eyes by now. Sasuke reached out a hand and wiped away Naruto's tears.

"It's not that simple Naruto…"

"Well then explain!"

"I...I-I can't…"

"Sasuke if you want to cut your self…then use my body instead…I don't mind the pain because just knowing you're hurting yourself hurts me more…" Naruto started to cry silently now pleading Sasuke to let him help.

"Naruto…I'm…I'm so sorry…" Sasuke embraced the crying boy and held him to his chest.

"Sasuke please…" Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto…it's the only thing that keeps me sane…the only thing…that keeps me welll sort of alive…I am always surround by darkness…no matter what I do or where I am…I am always surrounded…if I don't it will take control and eventually kill me inside…so this is basically my only way to live…if not ill die anyway…what does it matter…no one would really care if I'm gone…they will just feel sorry they lost a good shinobi…that's all…so I might as well die through a physical wound rather than the pain in my heart…" Sasuke ended his little speech with a pain in his chest. Half of him feeling better he got some of that out into the open and the other half filled with the pain of having Naruto so close but at the same time…so far…

"…Sasuke…did you not hear me! I care! What don't you understand?! After all this time couldn't you notice I have always been here?!"

"Naruto I just couldn't…I couldn't let you get close…you would just be trapped by my darkness…I could not…no I will not let that happen…"

"And I will take that risk just knowing you'll be here! If I let this go…I might not even see you next time… I can't imagine living life like that…so please just trust me…please…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke tightened his hold on the blond touched by his words.

_It's now or never…who knows what will happen the next time…if something did…he would never find out how I feel…I couldn't live with myself if that happened…even if he rejects me now at least he'll know… _Naruto thought. _"_Sasuke…I just can't imagine how life would be with out you here…it would be so empty…you can't leave me alone…I-I love you…" Sasuke gasp not expecting the sudden revelation. _Did he just…oh my god…he…loves me?..._Sasuke remained silent for a few seconds sending Naruto the wrong message.

"Yea I know your probably disgusted by me…but I just had to tell you…I could never forgive myself if something happened to you and you didn't know…I'm sorry…its ok if you don't want to speak to me anymore…"

Sasuke turned Naruto's head to face him. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes searching for any hint of lies…he couldn't find any… overcome by foreign joy Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto gasped but slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Sasuke put a bit more pressure on Naruto's lips and opened his mouth slightly. Sasuke ran his moist tongue along Naruto's lips asking for entrance. With out a second thought Naruto instantly gave him access. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto mouth enjoying how Naruto shuddered at his touch. Sasuke tongue met Naruto's and both danced in desire. Sasuke sucked slightly on Naruto tongue causing the blond to moan. But a little thing called air caused them to break their fiery kiss. Naruto stared at Sasuke, skinned flushed. Both smiled as they tried to get air into their lungs.

Sasuke lifted his hand and caressed Naruto's cheek. "I love you to…you don't know how long I wanted to say that…" sasuke smiled again. Naruto smiled as well and hugged sasuke. "Naruto you are the only one who is able to help me. I need your light to help dissipate this darkness…"

"Of course Sasuke, I will do what ever it takes to make sure you stay here…with me…" sasuke smiled…a true smile…

"Naruto…you are the only one…you are the only one who can save me from my darkness." Both leaned into to kiss each other once more…

**The End

* * *

**

Yes I am sorry it took me long to update. I am not as satisfied with the ending chapter but I guess its ok. Please let me know what you think. I definitely know I am not one of the best writers because I don't put in as much time as I need to develop the story like I should. But I hope it is enough to satisfy you. For future stories I will work on that and become a better writer.

And thank you **Dark Toy** for that line. I used it but in my own words. Thank you very much.

I will be doing an epilogue for this. I will tie it up in the final chapter and also if I get enough response to do so I will add a lemon. I already started it. It should be up soon but i have exams.

Please Review. Tell me what you think of the story and how my writing is. I will like to get better. And please tell me if you want a lemon. I am planning on writing one but I need to know if you would want one.

Until next time…


End file.
